


Karma Chameleon

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: „Ich hab mir früher immer vorgestellt, dass ich meine Unschuld an einen älteren Mann verlieren würde.“ Sie schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte doch diese Fantasien nicht einfach so vor Lucius Malfoy ausbreiten. Nur einmal angenommen, sie würde Draco eines schönen, fernen Tages heiraten – dann würde sie sich den Rest ihrer Tage an Weihnachten und bei anderen familiären Zusammenkünften in der Gegenwart eines Mannes befinden, der sie solche Sachen hatte sagen hören. „Tut mir leid, ich… das war jetzt wirklich unangemessen. Ich wollte nicht… ich wollte das nicht sagen.“Angesichts des bevorstehenden Jahreswechsels wird Astoria von einer abgründigen Erinnerung heimgesucht.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Karma Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> Bei diesem One-Shot handelt es sich um einen wenig gehaltvollen Text. Es geht natürlich auch um eine kleine, gemeine Idee, das Spiel mit Erinnerung und Wahrheit - aber hauptsächlich geht es hier doch eher um das Eine. Also schraubt eure Erwartungen an einen originellen Plot bitte herunter. Dankeschön! 
> 
> Das hier ist der holde Versuch das Pairing Lucius und Astoria zu hypen. Wenn ihr das ganz doof findet, stellt euch doch einfach vor, dass da "Hermine" statt "Astoria" steht und das Ganze in einem coolen Dramione-Universum spielt. (Nein, das war nicht zynisch, kein bisschen.)
> 
> Dem Text vorangestellt sind zwei Zeilen des Liedes "Karma Chameleon" von Culture Club.

** Karma Chameleon **   
  
** _Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream  
Red, gold and green_ **   
  
  
_31\. Dezember 2005_

  
  
„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?“ Normalerweise sind Dracos Hände kalt, aber heute Abend sind seine Finger klebrig und zittrig. Er hat zwei Gläser Elfenwein getrunken und ist obendrein nervös. Wegen ihr. „Astoria?“  
  
„Erkennst du es nicht?“ Mit einem Lächeln, das sie für gewinnend aber nicht zu triumphal hält, dreht sie sich zu ihm um und bleibt stehen, damit er sich in Ruhe umschauen kann. Sie hat schon ein paar Mal überlegt, ob er nicht vielleicht eine Brille braucht und nur zu stolz ist, um seine Augen testen zu lassen, aber er blinzelt nicht einmal, sondern sieht einfach nur ratlos aus, bis er das Namensschild auf dem Schreibtisch in der Mitte des kleinen, aber schönen Raumes entdeckt.  
  
„Das ist das Büro meines Vaters.“ So wie er das sagt, klingt es, als würde dieses Zimmer in ihm nichts hervorrufen außer großer Langeweile und der Erinnerung an Kindertage, an denen nichts aufregendes passiert ist und Draco seinem Vater dabei zusehen musste, wie er allerlei öden Erwachsenenkram mit Papieren anfängt. „Was machen wir hier? Wir sollten zurück zum Ball gehen, es ist schon eine Ehre, dass wir eingeladen sind.“ Eine Ehre? Es war eine Strafe, inmitten von uralten Hexen und Zauberern gefangen zu sein und steife Konversation betreiben zu müssen. Draco macht tatsächlich Anstalten, sie zurück auf den Korridor zu ziehen, doch sie krallt ihre Finger in sein ordentliches Hemd.   
  
„Hast du es etwa vergessen?“  
  
„Toria, an was um alles in der Welt soll ich mich erinnern? Warum sind wir hier? Wieso ist die Tür nicht abgeschlossen gewesen?“ Unter dem hochgeschlossenen Ausschnitt ihres Kleides zieht sie einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor und Dracos Augen weiten sich ungläubig. „Du hast meinen Vater bestohlen? Bist du des Wahnsinns?“   
  
Auf einmal kann sie sein Unverständnis und seine Nervosität nicht mehr ertragen und sie spürt, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schießen. Erschrocken macht er sich von ihr los und sieht hilflos ihre zitternde Unterlippe an, ehe er sie an sich zieht und pseudo-beruhigende Kreise auf ihren Rücken malt. „Was ist los, Toria? Du bist heute irgendwie nicht ganz du selbst.“  
  
„Ich? Was ist mit dir los? Wieso kannst du dich nicht an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern? Was soll das? Warum führst du mich so vor?!“ Draco hält mit seiner Bewegung inne und es kommt ihr so vor, als würde sie die Wärme seiner Handflächen durch den dicken Stoff des Kleides spüren. Ein Brandzeichen.  
  
„Unser erster Kuss? Also ich will jetzt wirklich nicht fanatisch klingen und du weißt ja auch, dass ich das bessere Gedächtnis von uns beiden habe, wenn es um Daten geht, aber ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass wir uns am 14. Februar 2002 zum ersten Mal geküsst haben. Ich meine… es war Valentinstag, das war der kitschigste Moment in deinem Leben, das hast du selbst gesagt. Das kann man doch unmöglich vergessen.“  
  
„Aber du… ich…wir… und was war das an Silvester?“  
  
„Silvester? Reden wir jetzt vom Silvester vor vier Jahren, ist das dein Ernst?“ Vor vier Jahren hätte sie sich niemals erträumen lassen, dass sie eines Tages die Ehefrau von Draco Malfoy sein könnte. Da war sie nämlich nur aus der Ferne unsterblich in ihn verliebt gewesen. Und viel zu schüchtern, um ihn auch nur wie ein normaler Mensch zurück zu grüßen, wenn sie einander auf dem Korridor begegneten oder im selben Fahrstuhl landeten. Und der Silvesterabend hatte alles verändert. Ja, sicher, der Valentinstag war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie dann gewusst hatte, dass es ihm ernst war, dass er sie wirklich mochte, dass er es nicht einfach nur genoss, wie offensichtlich verknallt sie in ihn war – und es war definitiv der kitschigste Moment in ihrem Leben gewesen, auch wenn „kitschig“ bei ihr keinen so abfälligen Unterton gehabt hatte wie bei ihm. Ehe sie in ihren Erinnerungen versinken kann, zieht er sie an enger sich und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was gerade bei dir los ist und warum wir eine Viertelstunde vor Mitternacht in dem verdammten Büro meines Vaters stehen, aber ich kann dir hoch und heilig schwören, dass dieser Ort und dieses Datum für mich keinerlei Bedeutung haben. Vor vier Jahren lag ich krank im Bett und habe mich von meiner Mutter mit Celestina Warbeck und Kräutertee foltern lassen.“  
  
Auf einmal fühlt es sich an als würde jemand direkt in ihr Gedächtnis greifen und eine Erinnerung, die ihr Verstand an den falschen, schönen Platz gerückt hat, wieder in die richtige Ecke, in den Schatten, sortieren und sie stolpert zurück in ein anderes Jahr, an denselben Ort.  
  


* * *

  
  
Astoria stirbt fast vor Aufregung, als sie mit ihrer Faust gegen die hölzerne Tür des Büros von Lucius Malfoy klopft. Sie hofft inständig, dass nichts passiert, sie leise bis 10 zählen und die Tür einfach abschließen kann, doch es ertönt eine tiefe, genervte Stimme, die sie hereinbittet.  
  
Mit weichen Knien drückt sie die Klinke herunter und betritt den Raum, der dieselbe Kälte ausstrahlt wie Lucius Malfoy selbst. Obschon in einer halben Stunde das Atrium des Ministeriums mit allen wichtigen Persönlichkeiten der Zauberwelt gefüllt sein wird, die in das neue Jahr feiern wollen, sitzt Lucius Malfoy hinter seinem Schreibtisch und macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre heute ein besonderer Abend. Der letzte Abend des Jahres. Er trägt ein zerknittertes, weißes Hemd mit nachlässig hochgeschobenen Ärmeln und sie kommt sich in ihrem engen Rock und der Bluse mit der kleinen Schleife um den Hals ganz peinlich vor. Peinlich und sehr bemüht.   
  
Als er von seinem Schreibtisch aufsieht und sie ganz offensichtlich erkennt, geht eine beeindruckende Veränderung in seinem Gesicht vor sich. Er sieht fast freundlich aus. Wahrscheinlich verwechselt er sie mit ihrer Schwester. Daphne und sie sehen sich zwar ähnlich, aber Daphne finden die Leute unvergleichlich charmant und bezaubernd. Nach ihrem eigenen Charme sucht Astoria vergeblich und allmählich ist sie alt genug, um sich damit abzufinden, dass ihr etwas fehlt, das sie interessant macht.  
  
„Astoria, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ In der Hoffnung, dass ihre Hände nicht allzu sehr zittern, hebt sie den großen Schlüsselbund hoch, den sie bereits durch sechs Stockwerke getragen hat.   
  
„Die Hausverwaltung hat mich geschickt. Ich soll alle Büros abschließen, weil doch unten gleich der Ball beginnt und so viele Gäste im Ministerium sind. Wegen der Sicherheit und… möglichen Diebstählen.“ Schon dutzende Male hat sie heute verschiedenen Angestellten, die noch eine Spätschicht eingelegt hatten oder in ihren Büros ein wenig vortranken, ihre Aufgabe erläutert, doch so schlecht hatte sie ihren Text noch nie vorgetragen.  
  
„Ach, ist es schon so spät?“  
  
„Es ist gleich acht Uhr, da wird der Ball offiziell eröffnet, aber die meisten Gäste sind schon da. Ihr Büro ist ehrlich gesagt das letzte, um das ich mich kümmern muss.“ Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie diese Begegnung irgendwie vermeiden könnte, indem sie diesen Gang ganz besonders lang aufschob. Manchmal nervte sie ihr eigener Optimismus. Fast so sehr wie ihre Nervosität. Es war ja schließlich nichts dabei, mit Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen. Er war der Vater von ihrem Langzeitschwarm, der seit Neuestem in ganzen Sätzen mit ihr sprach und beunruhigendes Interesse an ihr zeigte, und er hatte eine fiese Ausstrahlung, aber das war auch alles. Das war doch gar nichts.   
  
„Dann sollte ich wohl bald verschwinden, sonst kommst du wegen mir zu spät zum Ball.“ Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz warm und sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Röte ihren Hals hinaufkroch, um sich auf ihren Wangen auszubreiten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.   
  
„Ich bin doch nicht eingeladen. Ich habe im Sommer erst meine UTZs bekommen und ich mache hier nur ein Praktikum in der Verwaltung.“ Aus ihrem Mund kam reiner Drachenmist. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nicht wirklich zum Ball gehen würde, sie war ja nicht Aschenputtel, sondern nur ein besonders dämliches Exemplar von Praktikantin, das sich ein wenig zu festlich angezogen hatte, aber doch keineswegs festlich genug, um an einem so berauschenden Ereignis wie dem ministeriellen Silvesterball teilzunehmen. „Wenn Sie ein kleines Formular unterschreiben, mit dem Sie mir versichern, dass Sie sich selbst darum kümmern, dass Ihr Büro abgeschlossen wird, dann gehe ich gleich wieder.“ Mit umständlichen Bewegungen suchte sie auf dem Klemmbrett, durch das sie sich eben noch ein bisschen wichtig und kompetent vorgekommen war, unter den Listen mit den Büros, die sie abklappern musste, nach einem der Formulare. Ihre Arme schienen allerdings nicht mehr zu wissen, dass sie zum Rest ihres Körpers gehörten und von ihrem Gehirn gesteuert wurden.  
  
„Du musst nicht gehen. Du kannst auch hier bleiben, mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten und erzählen, wie es dir bisher im fabelhaften Zaubereiministerium gefällt.“ War das Ironie? Sarkasmus? Zynismus? Sie wusste, dass er nicht jedes Wort absolut ernst meinte, aber sie wusste auch nicht, was er da genau tat und wie sie das begreifen sollte. Machte er Witze? Oder war das seine Art ihr zu sagen, dass sie schon genug seiner Zeit gestohlen hatte und sich doch bitte umgehend in Luft auflösen sollte. „Magst du Feuerwhiskey?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Feuerwhiskey. Ich habe eine Flasche in meinem Schrank und ein kleines Gläschen zum Feierabend schadet bestimmt nicht. Ich halte dich auch nicht lange auf, ich verspreche es. Sicherlich bist auf dem Weg zu einer hübschen Silvesterparty?“ Da sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie lange man sie heute im Ministerium beschäftigen würde, hatte sie sich sicherheitshalber nichts vorgenommen. Daphne veranstaltete mit ihren Freundinnen eine kleine Party in ihrer Wohnung und hatte an Weihnachten mehrfach wiederholt, dass Astoria jederzeit dazu stoßen könnte. Nur nicht ganz nüchtern, hatte ihre große Schwester sie ermahnt, also war es vielleicht gar nicht so blöd, Lucius Malfoys Angebot anzunehmen.   
  
„Okay, ja, ich mag Feuerwhiskey.“ Durfte man das sagen? Dass man harten Alkohol mochte? Wie klang das denn? Was sollte er denn jetzt von ihr denken? Sie durfte seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr richtigen Alkohol trinken und hatte schon einen Geschmack für Whiskey entwickelt? Sie presste das Klemmbrett an sich und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er aufstand und sich vor einen Schrank in der hintersten Ecke des Büros kniete.   
  
Als er wieder aufstand, hatte er zwei Gläser in der Hand, die eigentlich für Wasser gemacht waren und eine Flasche, deren Inhalt die Farbe von Gold hatte. Beides stellte er auf dem Schreibtisch ab, ehe er um den Tisch herumging und den Stuhl, der für Besucher war, so verrückte, dass er fast neben seinem eigenen, ledernen Sessel stand.   
  
„Bitte, nimm Platz. Im Stehen trinken ist nicht gesund.“ Sie bezweifelte, dass an dieser Weisheit etwas dran war, doch sie würde den Teufel tun und ihm widersprechen, darum setzte sie sich einfach hin, überschlug die Beine und legte das Klemmbrett nach einigem Zögern auf den Boden.   
  
Die unspektakulären Gläser auf dem Tisch hatten sich verwandelt und waren jetzt wie gemacht für den goldfarbenen Inhalt der Flasche, die das Souvenir einer Geschäftsreise sein musste oder in einem besonders gut sortierten Geschäft für exotischen Whiskey erworben worden war. Sie versuchte, irgendein Wort auf dem Etikett zu entziffern, doch sie erkannte nicht einmal Buchstaben, sondern nur irgendwelche Zeichen, die sie an die Runen erinnerte, die ihre Mitbewohnerinnen auswendig lernen hatten müssen.   
  
Ihr entfuhr ein dämliches, mädchenhaftes „Oh“ als der Whisky in dem Glas auf einmal dreifarbig wurde.  
  
„Rot, Grün und Gold. Hübsch, oder?“  
  
„Wunderschön. Viel zu schön zum Trinken.“ Es ist eigenartig, aber schon der bloße Geruch des Whiskeys entspannt sie irgendwie. Das sind die Gedanken einer zukünftigen Alkoholikerin und sie weiß das auch, aber solange ihre Schwester sie immer noch für eine spießige, zurückhaltende Nichttrinkerin hält, muss sie sich wohl keine allzu großen Sorgen machen.   
  
„Nichts ist zu schön oder zu teuer, nicht am letzten Tag des Jahres.“ Lucius Malfoy lächelt und überreicht ihr eines der beiden Gläser. „Worauf möchtest du trinken? Auf ein frohes, neues Jahr? Oder hast du einen besonders guten Vorsatz? Einen besonders großen Wunsch.“ Draco. Endlich zu wissen, wie sie Draco und die zunehmend regelmäßiger werdenden Versuche von kleinen Gesprächen im Fahrstuhl zu begreifen hat. Sie redet sich zwar ein, dass sie jung und nicht herzkrank ist, aber sie glaubt trotzdem nicht, dass sie das noch mehrere Wochen oder Monate ertragen kann. Sie braucht Gewissheit, sonst platzt ihr Herz eines Tages einfach wie ein Luftballon, der einem tanzenden Igel begegnet.   
  
„Auf die Liebe.“ Oh Gott. Das hat sie wirklich laut gesagt. Am liebsten würden sie tot umfallen und deswegen schickt sie schnell noch den zweiten, albernen Gedanken hinterher: „Und auf tanzende Igel.“ Lucius Malfoy schaut sie erst ungläubig an, doch dann nickt er ganz ernsthaft.  
  
„Auf die Liebe und tanzende Igel, Astoria.“ Er hebt sein Glas, sie tut es ihm gleich und dann kann sie auf einmal gar nichts mehr denken, denn in ihrem Mund breitet sich ein ganz unbeschreiblicher Geschmack aus. Ihr Kopf, ihre Hände, ihre Füße, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelt, aber auf eine gute Weise und als sie aufspringen und nach den Sternen, die sie sieht, greifen will, da wird auf einmal alles ganz dunkel und dann wieder ganz hell.   
  
Astoria ist einmal in ihrem Leben ohnmächtig geworden und das Gefühl ist ähnlich, aber nicht komplett gleich und sie wundert sich doch ein wenig, dass sie fest mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden steht, als sie wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne ist. Neben ihr sitzt Lucius Malfoy und schmunzelt. „Was war das?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
„Du lügst!“ Kaum ist diese bodenlose Anschuldigung heraus, schlägt sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Lucius Malfoy hat ihr diesem Leben definitiv nicht seinen Vornamen angeboten und sie ist sich sehr sicher, dass er ein Mann ist, der Wert darauf legt, dass gewisse Grenzen entweder gar nicht oder nur von ihm überschritten werden. „Ich meine, Sie… ich…“  
  
„Ist schon gut, Astoria. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du meinem Sohn den Kopf verdreht hast, ist es ja sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir uns ein wenig besser kennenlernen, also bleiben wir doch gleich dabei. Ich habe dich schließlich auch nicht mit der Höflichkeit angesprochen, die einer jungen Dame deines Alters gebührt.“ Er zwinkert. Er zwinkert doch tatsächlich. Sie kneift sich in den Oberschenkel, doch sie träumt nicht, sie befindet sich nicht in einem abgefahrenen, abendlichen Tagtraum, in dem Lucius Malfoy ihr gerade eröffnet hat, dass Draco sie mag. Das kann einfach nicht wirklich passieren.  
  
„Haben Sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?“ Lucius Malfoy macht ein tadelndes Geräusch und sie versucht, sich ganz ruhig wieder hinzusetzen und sich zu sammeln, anstatt sich wie eine Verrückte aufzuführen. „Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?“  
  
„Ja. Du bist bezaubernd. Das hat allmählich auch Draco bemerkt.“ Er lächelt und auf einmal liegt seine Hand auf ihrem Unterarm und sie weiß nicht, warum ihre Knie sich auf einmal so anfühlen, als wären sie mit Wackelpudding gefüllt. „Du magst ihn sehr, hab ich Recht?“  
  
„Ich… ja… schon lange. Ich meine, er ist ja drei Jahre älter als ich, aber wegen meiner Schwester, also wegen Daphne, da habe ich ihn auch in den Schulferien manchmal gesehen. Sie hat mich immer mitgenommen, wenn er seinen Geburtstag gefeiert hat, damit ich mal ein bisschen an die frische Luft komme, so nennt sie das, und ich… ich dachte immer, er bemerkt mich gar nicht.“ Dieses Mal kann sie das Bedürfnis, das Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu bedecken, unterdrücken und es gelingt ihr sogar irgendwie, ihm geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen. Der Whiskey hat ihre Zunge ganz unheimlich gelockert. „Ich hab schon gemerkt, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr unsichtbar für ihn bin und auch, wenn sich das so unglaublich anfühlt, als würde ein Traum endlich Wirklichkeit werden, hab ich auch richtig Angst.“ Sie greift nach dem Glas, um noch einen Schluck zu trinken und stellt erstaunt fest, dass es leer ist. Sie hat doch wirklich alles in einem Zug ausgetrunken und nicht nur genippt. „Ich hatte noch nie Sex. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich… ich will nicht, dass er mich für ein ahnungsloses, kleines Mädchen hält, aber ich bin genau das. Und das wird er merken, falls wir jemals… na ja, falls er wirklich Interesse daran hat, mich… kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Aber das ist doch in deinem Alter wirklich keine Schande. Und so schlecht erzogen ist Draco nun wirklich nicht, dass er eine junge Dame deswegen in Verlegenheit bringen würde.“ Seine Hand liegt noch immer auf ihrem Arm und er streicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut und nimmt ihre Hände schließlich in seine. „Jeder Mann würde sich glücklich schätzen, dich für sich zu haben. Das kann ich dir versichern.“ Jeder Mann. Jeder. Wenn er sagte jeder, dann meint er auch sich selbst.   
  
„Du auch?“ Ihre Hände zucken in Richtung ihres Kopfes. Vielleicht ist es höchste Zeit, sich den Mund nicht nur zuzuhalten, sondern auf ihre eigene Faust zu beißen und sich zu knebeln.   
  
„Ich auch.“  
  
„Ich hab mir früher immer vorgestellt, dass ich meine Unschuld an einen älteren Mann verlieren würde.“ Sie schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte doch diese Fantasien nicht einfach so vor Lucius Malfoy ausbreiten. Nur einmal angenommen, sie würde Draco eines schönen, fernen Tages heiraten – dann würde sie sich den Rest ihrer Tage an Weihnachten und bei anderen familiären Zusammenkünften in der Gegenwart eines Mannes befinden, der sie solche Sachen hatte sagen hören. „Tut mir leid, ich… das war jetzt wirklich unangemessen. Ich wollte nicht… ich wollte das nicht sagen.“  
  
„Ich wollte aber, dass du das sagst.“ Auf seinem Mund breitet sich ein Lächeln aus, er zieht seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und drückt einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Immer noch lächelnd.   
  
Zwischen ihren Beinen breitet sich ein angenehmes, sehnsüchtiges Ziehen aus. Als sie sich vorbeugt und ihren Mund auf seinen legt, da kommt es ihr so vor, als würde sie neben sich stehen und eine andere Astoria dabei beobachten, wie sie Lucius Malfoy küsst. Doch dann erwidert er den Kuss und sie ist mehr als nur eine stille Beobachterin. Sie stöhnt leise und öffnet ihre Lippen, sodass seine Zunge nicht auf ihre Zähne trifft, sondern auf ihre eigene Zungenspitze.   
  
Sie rutscht bis zur Kante des Stuhls, ehe er aufsteht und sie ebenfalls auf die Füße zieht. Seine Arme schlingen sich um ihren Oberkörper und seine Hände wandern hinunter zu ihren Hüften, als er sie auf einmal packt und den Kuss unterbricht, um sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zu heben. Diese Unterbrechung ist schlecht. Diese Pause erlaubt es ihrem Gehirn, einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und zu reflektieren. Zum Glück dauert es gar nicht lang, bis sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals spürt. Er streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und dann bohren sich auf einmal kleine, spitze Zähne in ihre weiche Haut und ihr entfährt ein leises Seufzen. So ein Geräusch hat sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht von sich gegeben und wenn sie ihre Hände nicht in dem Stoff seines Hemdes vergraben hätte, dann würde sie nun sicher noch einen sinnlosen Versuch unternehmen, sich den Mund zuzuhalten.  
  
Ein kalter Luftzug streift ihren Oberkörper und sie befürchtet schon, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hat. Ein verirrter Gast vom Ball oder jemand, der nach ihm oder ihr sucht. Vage erinnert sie sich daran, dass die andere Praktikantin aus der Verwaltung sie vor wenigen Stunden gefragt hat, ob sie sich nach Feierabend kurz ins Atrium schleichen und den Eröffnungswalzer bewundern wollen. Sie verrenkt sich den Hals, doch die Tür ist fest verschlossen. Als sie an sich heruntersieht bemerkt sie, dass drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geöffnet sind und für Sekundenbruchteile sieht er sie fragend an. Als wäre er sich auf einmal doch nicht sicher, ob das hier in Ordnung ist. Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es ist Chaos und Wahnsinn und sie würde sterben, wenn es jetzt doch nicht passiert.  
  
Wagemutig schiebt sie auf dem Schreibtisch weiter nach vorne, schmiegt sich an ihn und presst ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals. Es kann pure Einbildung sein, doch sie meint, dass er auflacht, als sie mit unruhigen Fingern nach dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes sucht. Sie fasst den festen Plan, ebenfalls drei Knöpfe zu öffnen und ihm dann den nächsten Schritt zu überlassen, doch er küsst sie, diesmal wieder mitten auf den Mund und ihre Konzentration und der eben noch so fest gefasste Plan verlieren sich. Sie kann nur noch daran denken, wie geschickt er auch die übrigen Knöpfe öffnet und wie sanft er ihr die Bluse über die Schultern streift. Darunter trägt sie ein dünnes Unterhemd, weil es an ihr wirklich nichts gibt, das in besonderer Weise gehalten werden müsste und auf einmal sorgt sie sich, dass er sich daran stören könnte, dass sie keine besonders großen Brüste hat. Doch diese Sorgen haben keine Chance, sich besonders lang zu halten, weil er sich von ihr löst und ihr das Unterhemd über den Kopf zieht. Mit seinen Lippen tastet er sich langsam ihren Hals herunter, ehe er über eine ihrer Brustwarzen leckt, die sich aufgerichtet haben.   
  
Sie stöhnt leise, lässt ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und macht ein Hohlkreuz. Seitdem ihr von einem der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, das besonders große Brüste hat, anvertraut wurde, dass sie ihre eigenen Brustwarzen in den Mund nehmen kann, hat Astoria sich danach gesehnt, dass sie jemand dort küssen würde.   
  
So wie sich eben seine Zähne spitz in ihren Hals gebohrt haben, drückt er sie auch jetzt zusammen und sie gibt ein leises Quietschen von sich. Klingen so tanzende Igel? Ist das Liebe? Ist sie völlig verrückt geworden?  
  
Zwischen ihren Beinen hat sich eine klebrige Wärme ausgebreitet und sie hat den lächerlichen Reflex, ihn davor zu warnen, als er ihren Rock über die Hüften streift und den Bund ihrer Strumpfhose nach unten schiebt. Er streichelt ihr Fußgelenk, als er auch ihre Zehenspitzen von dem Stoff befreit hat und als sein Blick von ihren Beinen über ihren Oberkörper zu ihrem Gesicht klettert, da ist sie kaum in der Lage, ihn anzusehen. Das gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen ist ihr ein echter Trost. „Bereit?“ Sie nickt, aber er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich will es von dir hören.“  
  
„Ich bin bereit, Lucius.“ Er nickt zufrieden, doch seine Hand fährt nur über ihre Seite und er streichelt nachdenklich über ihre Brüste, die in seinen Handflächen verschwinden. „Lucius, hast du mich gehört?“  
  
„Das hier passiert, weil du es willst. Wenn du nicht willst oder ich dir wehtue, dann sag es mir sofort, ja? Sofort. Es kann gut sein, dass es sich nicht direkt gut anfühlt.“ Denkt er, dass sie sich noch nie zuvor selbst angefasst hat? Dass sie noch nie versucht hat, wie weit sie mit ihren eigenen Fingern kommt? Dass sie noch nie nach irgendwelchen anderen Gegenständen gegriffen hat, die in Reichweite waren? Sie nickt, um ihn zu beschwichtigen und rutscht noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heran.   
  
„Ich will es.“ Diese drei kleinen Worte scheinen irgendetwas in ihm zu bewegen, denn er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und küsst sie so vorsichtig, dass sie den Kuss erwidern muss, um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Lippen ihren Mund nicht nur wie ein Windhauch kitzeln. Sie stemmt sich ein bisschen hoch, sodass sie das letzte Kleidungsstück, das sie noch trägt, ausziehen kann. Er merkt, was sie tut und hilft ihr dabei, den Stoff über ihre Oberschenkel zu streifen, ohne dabei die Balance zu verlieren.   
  
Als sie komplett entkleidet ist, beendet er den Kuss auf einmal und drückt sie herunter, bis ihr Rücken auf der kalten, hölzernen Platte des Schreibtischs aufliegt. Seine Hüfte drückt sich gegen ihre und sie schlingt automatisch ihre Beine um ihn. Doch das scheint nicht in seinem Sinne zu sein, denn er schiebt ihre Beine gleich weiter auseinander und dann spürt sie auf einmal seine Finger, die langsam in sie eindringen. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, aber es ist ein bisschen frustrierend wie gering der Unterschied zwischen seinen und ihren eigenen Fingern ist.  
  
Ein heftiges Zucken geht durch ihren ganzen Körper, als er mit seinem Daumen gegen ihren Kitzler stupst, während er die beiden Finger in ihr kreisend bewegt. Sie keucht leise und als er alle Finger gleichzeitig entfernt, wird aus ihrem Keuchen ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.   
  
Schließlich hört sie, wie er seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluss öffnet und sie hält den Atem an, als sich seine Erregung gegen die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels drückt. Sie ist froh darüber, denn so bekommt sie ein Gefühl dafür, wie groß er ist. Und wie hart. Sie schluckt. Das hat sie sich irgendwie doch ein bisschen weniger intensiv vorgestellt, aber trotzdem ist das ganz sicher keine Angst, die da von ihrem Gehirn durch ihr Nervensystem gejagt wird. Sie spreizt ihre Beine ein wenig weiter und bereitet sich auf den Moment vor, in dem er in sie eindringt. Sie ist bereit für einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Augenblick und als sich sein Mund sanft auf ihren Hals legt, da ist sie so irritiert und ihre Erwartungen fallen in sich zusammen, sodass sie erst merkt, dass er in sie geglitten ist, als er sich komplett in ihr versenkt hat. Oder wenigstens so weit es möglich ist. Er leckt einmal, zweimal, dreimal mit seiner Zunge über ihre zweite, bisher unbedachte Brustwarze, die so hart geworden ist, als wäre sie in ein Becken mit Eiswasser getaucht. Bei der dritten Berührung beginnt er langsam, sich in ihr zu bewegen.   
  
Zuerst ist sie ganz erstaunt darüber, dass ihr Körper in der Lage ist, sich so zu dehnen und ihn ganz in sich aufzunehmen und dass es sich trotzdem gar nicht so besonders und so krass anfühlt, doch dann stößt er auf einmal gegen einen Punkt, den sie selbst noch nie zuvor auch nur ansatzweise erreicht hat und sie keucht wieder. Seine einzige Reaktion darauf besteht in einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lachen - und Beschleunigung. Er bewegt sich schneller und die Stöße werden fester. Ihre Ohren verschließen sich, ihre Augen fallen zu und sie hofft, dass sie keinen blanken Unsinn von sich gibt und nicht wirklich schreit, als er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schiebt und einen Finger ihren Kitzler wiederfindet. Es ist, als hätte er seine Fingerspitze auf den Abzug einer Pistole gelegt und plötzlich verliert sie jedes Gefühl dafür, ob Sekunden oder Minuten vergehen. Mit jedem Stoß verabschiedet sich ihr Verstand ein bisschen mehr und kleine Blitze jagen durch ihren Unterleib in ihren ganzen Körper. Ihre Arme liegen ausbreitet neben ihr auf der Tischplatte und das Erste, was sie spürt, als sie wieder zu Sinnen kommt, ist das kalte Holz des Tisches an ihrer warmen Wange. Sie hat den Kopf verdreht, sodass sie nicht sein Gesicht sieht, sondern das bunte, rätselhafte Etikett der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die ganz am Rand des Schreibtischs steht und wie durch ein Wunder nicht zu Bruch gegangen ist.   
  
Langsam zieht sich Lucius aus ihr zurück und löst schließlich auch seinen Mund von ihrem Hals. Er stellt sich gerade hin und als sie selbst sich aufrichtet, hat er seine Hose bereits geschlossen.   
  
Auf einmal überschwemmt sie eine Welle der Reue. Das hier war falsch. Himmlisch, aber auch himmelschreiend falsch. Sie ist nackt, ihre Beine kleben, sie weiß nicht, ob das ihre oder seine Körperflüssigkeiten sind und sie ekelt sich. Sie ekelt sich, während die angenehmen Wellen des Orgasmus sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreiten. Sie ist tiefenentspannt. Sie könnte ausrasten.   
  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst Draco.“ Diese unbedachte, grässliche Bemerkung, die sie von ganzem Herzen ehrlich meint, scheint ihn weder besonders betroffen noch wütend zu machen.  
  
„Das tut mir leid. Kann ich dir noch ein Glas Whiskey anbieten? Das macht es ein bisschen weniger schlimm. Versprochen.“ Vollkommen verdutzt über so viel Nonchalance, so viel Verständnis und den väterlichen, besänftigenden Tonfall nimmt sie ihr Glas an, das sich wieder mit Rot, Grün und Gold gefüllt hat.   
  
„Das macht doch nichts ungeschehen, Lucius. Das nützt doch nichts.“ Ihre Augen fangen an zu brennen und sie spürt, wie sie die Kontrolle verliert. Nicht über ihre Stimmbänder, sondern über alles. Vor ihm heulen. Das fehlt noch. Genau das wollen Männer. Eine Jungfrau, die in Tränen ausbricht.   
  
„Aber es schadet auch nichts mehr. Trink aus und denk an Draco.“ Er drückt aufmunternd ihren nackten Oberschenkel und ihr Herz zieht sich zusammen, als er Dracos Namen sagt. Den Namen seines Sohnes. Den Namen des Mannes, den sie doch eines Tages mal heiraten wollte. Sie spürt, wie heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen rollen und setzt das Glas an ihre zitternden Lippen.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Astoria?“  
  
„Hm? Ja?“ Dracos Gesicht ist direkt vor ihr und er sieht sehr besorgt aus.   
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du warst gerade irgendwie…abwesend.“ Sie schüttelt die bizarren, aufregenden, beschämenden Bilder ab, die aus irgendeiner Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses gesprungen sind. Sie spürt, wie sie errötet. Lucius Malfoy und der Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Das ist eine der Fantasien, von denen sie Draco in diesem Leben nicht erzählen kann, auch wenn sie es sich schon so oft vorgestellt hat, dass sie manchmal fast glaubt, es wirklich erlebt zu haben. Das kalte Holz. Die geübten Bewegungen. Der bunte Whiskey. Manchmal bereut sie es gleich, doch manchmal ist das auch nur der Beginn einer aufregenden Reihe von Erlebnissen. Manchmal stellt sie sich auch vor, dass Draco und sie es auf diesem Schreibtisch getan haben, aber sie weiß, dass er eine solche Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seinem Vater niemals fertig bringen würde. Egal wie leidenschaftlich er sie liebt und zu welchen Grenzüberschreitungen sie ihn sonst auch bewegen kann, das würde er nie tun und sie würde ihn niemals darum bitten, sondern sich die Szene für einsame Momente aufheben.  
  
Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückt Draco einen Kuss auf den Mund und zieht ihn hinter sich aus dem Büro heraus. Verwirrt folgt er ihr einige Schritte und sieht schließlich dabei zu, wie sie die Tür sorgsam wieder verschließt und den Schlüssel unter ihrem Kleid verschwinden lässt.  
  
„Was ist heute nur mit dir los?“  
  
„Ich muss dir was erzählen.“  
  
„Ja?“ Mit einem Mal sieht er neugierig und fast schon überglücklich aus. Er weiß es. Natürlich weiß er es. Draco ist pedantisch genug, um ihren Zyklus zu kennen. Außerdem ist er derjenige, der nach der Arbeit die Einkäufe erledigt. Ihm ist bewusst, dass ihre Regel schon seit zwei Monaten ausgeblieben ist und es ihm zu erzählen, das ist eigentlich nur noch eine reine Formalität, die sie vor sich herschiebt.   
  
„Nicht hier. Das ist nicht der richtige Ort.“ Aber der richtige Abend. Denn im nächsten Jahr würde alles anders werden. Das wusste sie und er wusste es auch und deswegen nahm er wieder ihre Hand, drückte ihr einen stummen Kuss auf den Handrücken und folgte ihr zurück zu dem festlichen Geschehen im Atrium.


End file.
